


Infinity (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Supergirl Identity reveal, one-shots. [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: s01e09 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Two, Episode: s05e09 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One, Episode: s06e09 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three, Gen, Identity Reveal, Sad, Sad Lena Luthor, Spoilers for Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: When Alex opened her eyes again, something felt off. Mostly, because they were supposed to be death."What the hell just happened?"-----The aftermath of the Crisis.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danver & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent
Series: Supergirl Identity reveal, one-shots. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Infinity (The World)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I'm back. I guess Crisis on infinite worlds gave me an idea. Sorry for not posting something so long...

Kara looked around to the other Paragons and Lex Luthor. Everyone had just died, all the earths had disappeared. She glanced down to her hands where her cousin Kal-El from another earth had disappeared in her arms, replaced by her enemy. 

_How is she supposed to respond to that?_

The first thing they did was make sure Lex was restrained. 

"You might not believe this, but I actually am trying to help," the male Luthor said as Kate secured the rope around his wrist. 

"If that was true, you wouldn't have made Superman disappear and taken his place," Sara said. 

After he was tied up, Kate and Sara started to search the place. J'onn offered to watch Lex and Kara saw in his eyes the heaviness he was carrying of losing everyone, again. The Paragon of Honor, trying to honor all the people they had lost today. 

Barry said down in the corner on the other side of the room and Kara saw the tears streaming down his face. She understood. The Paragon of Love lost his love today.

Ryan Choi was staring at the blackness of this place. Iris had told her all Ryan had wanted was to go home to his family and spend his last moments holding his wife and baby, yet here he was, because they had asked him too. The Paragon of Humanity had just witnessed the extinction of humanity. 

Kara walked through the halls and saw Kate with her shoulders slumped and her eyes tightly shut, trying to keep herself together before she'd break down. The Paragon of Courage, courage was all she had left, all she could hold on to. 

She found Sara staring at her hands in fear and Kara realised she had never seen the White Canary afraid. Afraid of failing everyone they loved, again. The Paragon of Destiny, hoping they would be able to change it. 

The Kryptonian walked on. The loss of her loved ones weighing heavily on her shoulders and heart. Her thoughts went back to Alex. When was the lost time they had a take-out evening? When was the lost time they had a game night with their friends. When was the last time she had called Eliza? And Lena, she hadn't made right yet. Lena was still angry at her. Lena had died angry. 

Kara's breath hitched in her throat and she collapsed on the ground. The gravity of situation finally hit her. 

They were dead. They were all dead. 

Alex, Eliza, Clark, Lois, Lena, James, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, Sam, Ruby, Cat, Carter, Adam, Maggie, Lucy. 

_They were all gone._

Oliver, Ray, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, John, Rene, Dinah, Laurel, Jefferson, Felicity, Thea, Mick, Nate, Wally.

_All gone._

Tears started to fall down Kara's cheeks and ragged sobs were forming in her chest. 

The Paragon of Hope, hopeless.

_How can something so horrible be so ironic?_

* * *

When Alex opened her eyes again, something felt off. Mostly, because they were supposed to be death. She looked around and saw Lena, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, Eliza and James next to her. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

Brainy opened the doors of the ship, and they were looking at Earth-1. It was back, it was here again. The streets started piling up with people.

Then, another ship started to near earth. First Alex thought it might be a threat, but let out a relieved sigh when she recognized it. 

"What is that?" Nia asked. 

"The Waverider. The others where all aboard that when the anti-matter wave hit. I guess the succeeded in saving us," Alex smiled. 

The ship found a way to park in front of us, mostly because everyone else ran away when it neared us. 

The door opened and Superman stepped out as first. Alex, Nia and Brainy ran towards him, but Lena staid back. 

"Clark, what happened? Where's Kara?" Alex asked. Her eyes searched the group that came spilling out for her sister, and Lena caught herself doing the same before she quickly stopped. 

"Not with us, it's a long story," Superman started, when, suddenly, a portal opened. The first on to step through was The Flash. Iris ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug. 

"You're alive!" relieve washed over her, but it disappeared just as quickly when she saw his face. Except the bruises and scratches, his eyes looked broken. Something was wrong, and Alex noticed it too.

 _'It's probably still because of Oliver,'_ Alex told herself.

The next one to walk through was Lex Luthor. Lena jerked back in surprise as DEO agents started to surround him and yelled at him to get on the ground. They put him in handcuffs and as he walked past Lena, she saw the smirk. 

"How are you alive?" the female Luthor asked baffled. 

"I guess I was still needed. By a god no less. But don't worry sis, I forgive you. Besides, I think you have more important things to think about," he smiled sweetly at her and then was carried away.

Sara Lance was next. Alex saw a layer of grief around her, even though she wasn't crying. 

_'She loved Oliver too. That must be it.'_

As soon as Ryan Choi came through he was engulfed in a hug by his wife, one he returned tightly as his red eyes closed.

_'He's new too this whole superhero thing. He probably just missed his family.'_

Then Batwoman came through, and when Alex saw her eyes, she knew something was wrong. Because they were sad, and that couldn't have been because of Oliver. 

Eliza must have noticed the change in her stance and dragged an arm around her shoulder. 

That was when J'onn came through, with Kara in her arms, unmoving. 

Alix heard Eliza gasp next to her as her hands flew to her mouth. She saw Clark break down and run to his cousin. She hears the screaming of the people around her, but the only thing that enters her mind is the word Kara. 

_Kara._

_Kara._

_Kara._

Why isn't she waking up? Why is she just lying there? 

Alex vaguely registers her legs moving, moving towards Kara. 

_Kara._

_Kara_.

She collapsed next to her sister and searched for a pulse. 

"Kara? Kara wake up!"

_Kara._

"Alex-"

"No mom, she's going to be okay. She just needs to recharge."

Clark was staring at his cousin's face and felt like he was losing Krypton again. For the third time, even though it was just Kara. 

"We have to do something, we have to get her back to the DEO," Alex looked around. 

"Alex, it's too late," J'onn's voice was fragile, broken. He just lost another daughter. 

Nia and Brainy were hugging each other. They had both just lost a hero, a mentor, a friend. 

Kelly was comforting James, she hadn't known Kara that well, but Alex could see the pain in her eyes.

Lena was staring at Kara, her eyes wide, tears falling down her cheeks. Because, no matter how angry she had been, she had never wanted Supergirl dead. She never wanted to lose her _best friend._ The last thing she did was tell Kara that she hated her. Tell Alex that they'd never be friends again. And now, she was gone. Lena would never be able to talk to her again. _  
_

The remaining heroes stood around her and mourned. Some of them hadn't known Kara that long, and others owed her their lives more than once. The Legends had arrived. Nate saw the Girl of Steel, lying broken on the ground, and he stumbled. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to end like this.

Barry kept mumbling something. "It should have been me. I was supposed to die this Crisis. Not Oliver, not Kara. It should have been me." 

But as Alex looked around at all their faces, she noticed one thing. They had given up hope. Their Paragon was gone, and so was their hope. Eliza was stroking Kara's hair lovingly. Clark had closed his eyes and Lena's knees had given up.

That was when Batwoman approached Kara. She sat down on her knees in front of her. 

"Kara was the best of us. She was the Paragon of Hope. She was the one that lifted us up when we were down. She was the one that held us together when we fell apart. And she did this while she was falling apart herself," Kate sighed. Everyone was silent, listening to the hero's eulogy. "When we were all that was left, us seven, we all thought it was over. Even Kara. But she found a way to bring everyone back. And we will forever be in her debt." 

Alex let out a ragged sob. Eliza kept stroking Kara's hair, the ghost of a smile on her lips as she remembered the little girl that had lost everything, but still was able to smile, and save everyone. 

* * *

After the Crisis, Earth-1 citizen's started to travel the multiverse, and others came to Earth-1. The universe's became connected, and stories were spread. Stories about heroes. Stories about the Paragons that saved the multiverse. Stories about the Paragon of Hope, who brought everyone back, who lost so much, and gave everything up for them. The woman who was hero night and day.

And just like the multiverse, would Kara Zor-El live to infinity. 


End file.
